Amy and Ricky?
by 3lla
Summary: just after the season finale will Ricky go back to Adrian or Amy. What are the family's reactions to the break up will there be tears will there be yelling most importantly what does Ricky make out of his resent heart break.
1. Chapter 1

Ricky Underwood was shocked, it had only beed mintues since the girl he loved left him, most likly for his friend and amys first love ben. As he watch her walk out of the door and out of his life his heart shattered into a million pieces, thats when he knew he will never be able to love or trust another human being again.

"And they lived happly ever after,and so will we." A heart broken man said to his child john.

Rickys Pov

I knew it, she never truly loved me it was always ben. I need to talk to someone, Now.

As I grabed my coat to head out and john for that matter i done something i havnt done in a long time i broke down crying john joined me in my tears. After a few mintues past i calmed down and put john to bed he went out like a light. In the lounge room I slid down the wall unseen by john i hoped not to worry him and buried my head in my hands.

In the morning I woke up on the floor with a sore back as I searched for my phone i heard George amys father say,"she'll be back you know", i snapped my head around to see an upset george staring at me. "I don't know if I want her back, I did everthing for her and she threw it all back in my face!'' i yelled back at him. ''Lucky your foster parents are babysitting john''. wait what time is it? ''It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon incase your wondering''

''I have too go'' i said knowing a rant is coming on. ''Ok just pick john up at 6" when i am outside the shop i call dr flieds and make an apointment. i get in my car and drive to dr fields. i bust into his office and he greets me and tells me to sit. Before he can say a word i blurt out "It over".

Dr Fields- what the wedding?

Ricky- yes the wedding, amy acused me of not loving her and said she was sick of being a mother. i hate her so much and who is she to think that everytime she gets sick of her responsiblitys she can drop everything and dump john with me and run off to live some fariy tale and then complain her life is sooo bad, well i got some news for you she only acts like a mother when she wants to and the rest too bad about everyone elses feeling and problems she acts like your the bad guy when you say no to a ridicous request of hers. and now she canceled the wedding at the last mintue when i gave her multible oportunitys to get out of this wedding!

Dr Fields- Ricky as much as you might want to you dont hate her you might be angry or upset but not hatful. Ricky I thought you also wanted out.

Ricky-No I didnt i was annoyed about the dress but it didnt mean i didnt want to marry her let alone stop loving her.

Dr Fields- Ricky i belive that at first you two were happy about your relationship and determined to make it work cause of john and mistake the happiness for love

Ricky- your making no sense

Dr Fields- What I'm tring to say is you two were forced together by some bond in this case john and you both tricked yourselfs that it was love

Ricky- I should of forgave adrain for cheating on me

Dr Fields-Adrain what?

Ricky- yeah Dr fields your right my best relationship was with adrain we were happy and i actuall loved her. thanks

Dr Fields-n_

I dont hear what he haas to say because i am racing out of thhe door to Adrains.


	2. Chapter 2

adrains pov

I miss Ricky, Amy is so luck she makes every ones life hell and she gets him. i miss him so much i was a total idoit for geting so upset over omar is never truley loved him i was just exsited that another boy besides max cared for me. My thoughts were intruped by some lould knocking at the door I stop my wallowing and answer the door...

Rickys pov

I stand outside Adrains door holding a large amout of wild flowers it was hard to find a shop that selled them, why am i getting so exsited it only adrain. I am anxious why though? my thoughts are intruped by the door opening crap did i knock why am i getting so worked up?

Adrains Pov

when i open the door i am shocked RICKY UNDERWOOD is staning outside MY door with FLOWERS! But why what about amy. my thoughts were gone once i relised ricky was leaning towards me kissing me lovingly. when did i become such a girly girl.

General Pov

Ricky and Adrain where making out in the door way when they pulled apart they stared into each others eyes for a full 5 minutes scared to break such a romanic moment then they said in unison

'I never got over you'


End file.
